blindnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Satellite Mind
Jack and Crystal both share an unsettling sense of agitation, and Hosea is unsure of what. He intends to figure it out, while shielding his own internal sense of curiosity turning into ambition. Outline *Crystal and Jack talk of how Katie, Katelin, and Kenzie are bothersome to both of them. At first, their conversation is muffled (from Hosea's standpoint, he cannot distinguish the words exchanged, setting a barrel of curiosity in motion). The conversation is later brought to light as Crystal explains to him. *Hosea's wearily cranky attitude is a mixture of his tiresome day and his confusion towards the situation. It eases when he takes a nap and when Hunter calls. *Hosea tags along with his mother for the ride to pick up Hunter, and on the way the two get lost in the dark. *Hosea's conversation with Jeanne at the end of the episode is muffled in parts, given only the clear parts are what Hosea wants to hear, and the rest being just details. *The audition at Lafayette High runs Hosea and Gabrielle into an old friend from L.J. Alleman: Kate Rogers. *Hosea's intrigue in possibilities is put aside for the moment. Summary The episode starts with Hosea on the school bus, apparently a little rattled. It flashes between scenes that must've happened before getting on the bus, including watching Jack and Crystal talk without a clue on what they're talking about, Crystal walking to class seemingly annoyed, and himself getting poked repeatedly by Katelin and Kenzie. He wonders if he's done anything wrong, and walks home from the bus with a stagnant train of thought. A moment later, Crystal gets on Skype for a short amount of time, and the two have a dragging, but short talk. She still seems rattled, but she says that it's the KKK that are annoying her, and Jack too (hence the conversation). She leaves shortly after, leaving Hosea worried. To take his mind off it, he lies on his bed, and dozes off for a couple of hours. Crystal comes back online, only to face a tired, worried, and agitated Hosea asking once again if she's okay. She apologizes for making him worry, and Hosea accepts it, trying to calm himself down and help make her feel better. This is interrupted when he comes in contact with Hunter on the phone, asking to make a short visit over. Hosea and Gabi both agree to invite her over, and on the way to picking her up, Hosea and Jeanne get lost in the dark, but pick her up and bring her to their apartment. The three of them all watch Supernatural while Hunter stays there, but leaves midway through the show. Shortly after, Hosea goes online to talk with Crystal again, much calmer than before. The episode ends with Hosea talking to his mother about his thoughts of 'possibilities', and takes his mother's advice on just letting things play out, and when a good time comes, then the good possiblities will be distinguished from the bad ones, and that will be when his confusion should rest. Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference of the title to the song off of the album Fantasies, by the indie rock band Metric. **The former title of the episode was "My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy", but was changed due to it not pertaining too central to the episode's elements, almost too exaggerated. It will be saved for another episode, however. Category:Episodes